Data may be stored as unstructured data, for example, in files and directories in a file system. A file in the file system may have multiple file links that point to the same file data for the file. A file link can be an original file name for a file and/or an alternative file name that is implemented as a hard link for the file. A hard link is a directory entry that points to a location of the file in the file system. If the file is opened using one of its hard links, and changes are made to the file's content, then the changes can also be visible when the file is opened by an alternative hard link or the original file name of the file. The files may be stored in a data store (e.g., disk) that is coupled to a storage server in a machine in the file system. The file system can include multiple machines, multiple storage servers, and multiple data stores. A storage server may be decommissioned, for example, due to capacity reduction, problems with the machine, storage server, and/or disk, etc. When a storage server is to be decommissioned, the data (e.g., files) on the disk for the storage server should be migrated to another disk being managed by another storage server in another machine in order to prevent data loss. When the file data for the file is migrated to another storage server, the current file links usually still point to the old location of the file data. Any attempts to access the file data using the current file links typically result in errors since the file data has already been migrated to the new location.